Worrying Over Nothing
by crazywildchild
Summary: When Johnny is injured during a mission, Sakura couldn't help but worry about the blinded Jounin. Angst filled fic. Will Johnny be blinded forever? I do not know.


**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto (Kishimoto-sama does). Johnny X is an OC to my imagination collection of OCs. Johnny X © ME (aaron-kun)**

_We were running from a surprise attack when we were setting up camp for the night. Naruto and Johnny were jumping after me and Sasuke was leading us. Naruto and Johnny stopped and Johnny closed his eyes. I wondered what he was doing but I knew my boyfriend was scouting the area. He sighed and shouted to Sasuke to stop. He did. I couldn't believe his tone of voice it was shaky. Naruto looked towards him as worried as I was and along with Sasuke. Johnny never was that serious but usually he that serious when it comes to give an idea. _

"_Sasuke, they stopped." _

"_Johnny, how many are there?"_

_Johnny chuckled, "I don't have the Bakugan or so I don't know."_

_Sasuke shook his head and mumbled damn under his breath. Johnny knew something about using the Bakugan and Sharingan but coming to his own abilities was something else. Naruto looked towards me and asked if I was alright and replied that I was fine. I was shaken up because the look in my boyfriend's eyes was hurtful. He wasn't in pain or anything but if I knew something, then it would be that he was planning moves in his head. We all heard a sound and a kunai attacked us. We spit up in twos and I went with Sasuke and the knuckle heads went together. Sasuke was like the big brother to me now. Not the huge crush of mine in the academy days. I saw Johnny and Naruto with their heads out and meaning to distract the enemy so Sasuke and I would ambush them. _

_Johnny sent Sasuke a signal to tell him what he was going to do. He nodded. Naruto's mouth moved and Johnny nodded. He smiled to me. I could imagine how Johnny got me like this. I didn't know what I would do with him dead but he surprised me each time with his courage. He wasn't afraid of anything except losing me. He was thinking of a plan including Naruto and himself. I smiled. Johnny moved slightly and in a flick of an eye was somewhere else. _

_"Sakura, ready?" Sasuke asked. _

_I nodded. The two idiots called out and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Johnny was fighting with the enemy and I wondered why they followed us. They probably didn't give up much and especially to a member of the X Clan, Uchiha Clan or a Jinchuuriki. I wouldn't underestimate them from the size of them but the three males fight with their hearts and I know what you're thinking, Sasuke Uchiha using his heart. The guy changed. Trust me, he did. He isn't cold anymore but does give the cold shoulder to Johnny. My boyfriend was use to it. He has been friends with Sasuke for a long time. He would just shrug it off without hesitation and they are good friends. I sighed. I followed Sasuke. Johnny and Naruto were fighting watching each other's back against these guys. A chuckle came out of nowhere and I heard a grunt. He was there. I looked over my shoulder to see Sasuke and Naruto fighting. I wanted to scream and show emotion. I wanted to see him unlike that. He got kick in his eyes and fall back. He wanted to protect me at all cost without him I would be nothing. He smiled. Johnny spoke, one word I never wanted to hear him say, and he spoke "Goodbye."_

I scream at the top of lungs. I was in our bed. I sigh and look over to the eye bandaged shinobi. He sat up and hugged me as kissed my forehead. He knew something about the nightmare. Johnny brought me to his naked chest. He sat up against the wall with me shed some tears. His arms were around me. One was rubbing my back. I look up and was suppose to look at sea green eyes but they were bandaged up. Lady Tsunade told me that he might not be able to see again but I know something was going to change that. One thing Johnny X knew how to survive in the waste scenarios and my boyfriend is pretty stubborn. I reach up to the bandages. I didn't want him doing that for me or ever…

"Hey, I did it for you." Johnny said.

I beat him in his shoulder and mutter, "It isn't right to read people minds."

He laugh again and whisper into my ear, "I've haven't thanked you, properly."

Johnny knew a few things about driving me crazy with his low voice, sexy speech and his damn body. He might have bandages on his eyes but he could see without his sight. He memorized my body already after dating for four years. If he wasn't blinded, then I might just tackle him there. He asked why I hadn't yet. That grin that he always has. My boyfriend is idiotic but he loves playing with people. I usually get it and I don't like it. He blew air into my ear. I jump. He chuckle and smirked.

"I thought you were out of it, there." He said laughing and grinning. He might be a goof but he's my goof. Anyways I like this about Johnny. He might act childish then being mature and serious a second later. He was smiling no matter even though the dangerous situation as to tell us it will be alright in the end. I love him. He loves me and I couldn't imagine a life without him. I lay my head onto his chest and sigh as I took his hands into mine. I smiled as his hands are usually cold and he bothers me by putting them onto my cheeks when he visits me in the hospital after his missions. I could warm them with mine but I like his cold hands. His breathing was relaxing me and his heartbeat too. Somehow, it always did. I couldn't explain it or anything. It just does. I smile. His index finger left my chin to look back up to him. He leans into my lips. Kiss them slightly. Pull back and smiled as he always did.

"I didn't mean for you to get…" He pecked my lips quickly before I said something else.

"No, don't go blaming yourself, my cherry blossom." He said softly and lovingly.

"Johnny, listen, I didn't…" I couldn't again finish with him pecking my lips again with his own. His damn speed. I'm guessing if he and Sasuke went to do a race with speed only, then Johnny would win.

"I wasn't finish, darling," He smiled brightly, "One thing I chose to save you because I love you and always will."

My imagination went creating his eyes were closed that very moment. I smiled. Peck his lips. Lay my head onto his shoulder. His arms were holding me now. Why couldn't I enjoy my boyfriend being protective of me? I sighed. He couldn't see now but I was being flustered because of him knowing that it worried me. His hand touched my hand and held it as if it was for me to get a hint to not worry. Lift it to his lips and gently kissed it. I laugh heartily. Johnny move slowly back under the sheets as he pull me with him. He held me in his arms with so much love in the hold. I looked at him with a smile. His arms circle my waist and kissed my shoulder softly. I was in his black shirt and he was only in his pants. His clothes were very comfortable. He couldn't read my mind but I was in doubt about I was or wasn't the fault of this mess. I wanted so badly to hold him like he was doing for me to be strong. I look up to the bandage eyes which I hoping he was asleep. I needed to see his eyes again. I couldn't just wait until Lady Tsunade to tell him to remove them. His shaggy hair fell in front of them. He was cute when he slept like a little baby.

"You're such a dope." I laugh and wonder if he was awake.

"But," He spoke and I jump slightly within his hold, "I'm your dope, sweetheart."

"Damn, Johnny, you scared me." I said while I smack his upper arm.

He smirked, "Naughty language, young lady."

"Yeah, but doesn't excuse your filthy mouth." I kiss his lips. He smiled. I broke the small kiss, which lasted at least a few seconds, and spoke, "I love you."

"Same here, sweetheart," I could just gave up there and I didn't know if Johnny knew he was going to be alright. I knew that too but didn't want to admit to him that. Somehow, having my boyfriend as one of the infamous X Clan members, who know the thoughts of people without any mind tricks as just by seeing the look on your face. I love this dope. My dope loves me. His arms tighten as I tighten my grip on his waist. His grip eased again away as he fell asleep. I kissed his cheek. I mutter I love you, my dope. A smile appeared on his face. I lay on his chest. His breathing was easy and he is calm as possible to get me into the mood to go back to sleep if I have another nightmare then he would be there to comfort me if I had it again. Weeks went and come and his eyes were fine. He could see again. I was happy.

Lady Tsunade told me, "I never doubted him getting his sight back."

"I never said that." But I did. Didn't I?

"So, Johnny said don't worry. Didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did."

"He knew he was going to be okay."

I agreed in silent and smiled to myself. I did have a great boyfriend. Someone's arms went around my waist, which caused me to jump. A familiar laugh came out and a pair of lips connected with my cheek. He was smiling with his sea green eyes staring into my green emerald eyes. I brought his lips to mine. I was happy with him being who he was my prince. My dope, my idiot and he was all mine. We disconnected. He smirked as his lips went to my ear. Mischievous air came around us in the room. He was going to something that he might regret but he wasn't.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I said quietly enough to let him hear it.

"I haven't thanked you, properly." He said into my ear as I blushed. He just said that in front of Lady Tsunade and she was chuckling at his mischievous side. I turned darker than my hair and he was grinning cheek to cheek. I couldn't believe him. He wanted to pleasure me and he says that _I'm naughty_. He let go of me and smiled. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered he was kidding. He walked out of the room and Lady Tsunade was laughing now because of his humor.

"You got a keeper."

"Master!" I blushed even more. I'm going to kill that Johnny X if that is the last thing I do.


End file.
